The World Is Ugly
by xxxHazardHeartxxx
Summary: FRERARD. After Gerard's father found out he was gay, he turns violent on Gee. Gerard has been abused for four years ever since he fell in love with Frank. When he was hospitalized at 18, his father is arrested along with his mother. Gee becomes homeless.
1. Chapter 1

My life sucks. No, it really does. Want to know how I know? Because my dad's fists are raining down on me and landing on my face with full force, and he's yelling about how I'm the biggest failure known to man.

"You're. Such. A. Failure. We. Should've. Gotten. That. Abortion." Each word came with it's own individual hit, while I swayed in and out of unconsciousness. The last word did it for me, and I blacked out.

No sound. No dad. It was nice. Was this what it was like to be dead?

Because if so, then I could painlessly do the job myself with a bottle of pills. But there was no way I was going to die like this. Not by my father's hands.

I don't know how long I'd been out, but my vision started to return again. Everything was a blur and voices echoed and bounced around in my head. I blinked a couple times. I felt numb. I looked at my ceiling, and unfortunately for me, my hearing returned as fast as my eyesight did.

"YOU DID THIS, DONNA. YOU MADE ME HIT HIM ALL THESE YEARS. I COULD'VE LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE NOT KNOWING THAT GERARD WAS GAY, BUT YOU HAD TO TELL ME, DONNA," Great, now my father was blaming mom for this.

I realized I was gay when I was only twelve. Though my memories are blurry and painful, it just occurred to me that my dad started to hit me when I was around fourteen.

Was that his goal? His purpose for all these years was to _punch _the gay out of me? I didn't even know any of my parents knew until just now.

Then it hit me… That day Frank was over for my birthday when I turned fourteen… We didn't plan on anything that happened that day, it just happened. And I don't regret it.

My door was open a small, itty-bitty crack. We were sitting here and then his lips came crashing down on mine in a quick motion. He knew I was gay, but I didn't know he was. He laid me down and flew on top of me, holding himself up by the spaces beside my head. We kissed furiously, like we couldn't get enough of each other.

"I didn't know you were like this, Frankie," I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, babe, I'm as straight as you; not at all," His voice was slow and sexy.

I held my hands behind his neck, pulling him in again to pick up where we left off. His tongue found mine and it explored my mouth. Each motion he made with it shot straight through my body and down to my crotch. As quick as it happened, he pulled off of me breathing heavily towards the ceiling. We both lay speechlessly on our backs. That was when I heard my door close quietly.

In the adrenaline rush of it all, I dismissed it.

I should've known… It was mom who closed my door. She had seen everything. She had _heard_ everything.

And that led up to now, including four years of punches and kicks and bruises and scars and concussions… With only one hospital visit throughout all the beatings.

The yelling still rang out from the kitchen, followed by some sobs. But the sobs weren't my mother's. Oh no, these sobs were Mikey's. Poor Mikey, caught in this world full of violence…

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM AT EACH OTHER?" Mikey's voice broke during his yell, and he returned to his crying. I then heard a faint knock on my door, "Gee? Gee are you okay? Can I come in?" His voice was filled with worry and weakness.

I opened my mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. I tried so hard to let him know I was all right, but there was only silence. I even tried to cough and clear my throat, but it was so sore that I was thrown into an agonizing coughing fit, spitting up blood that ran down my cheek.

Mikey barged into my room when he heard my now gurgling coughs, and I spit up even more blood. He put his hand under me and lifted me up into a sitting position. Each movement sent electricity all over me and I desperately tried to scream. Nothing worked. Just more blood. Just more pain.

"Oh my God," he said in disbelief, "Gerard, speak to me. Tell me anything."

I signaled to my throat indicating that I couldn't make any sounds. My eyes rolled back and I coughed out of control. Each one ripped at my esophagus, tearing it apart. I heaved more blood onto my lap.

"Okay, Gerard, I'm going to call an ambulance, okay?" I was feeling faint and torn due to the blood loss.

I nodded very slightly because my neck was bruised and injured. Even that small motion caused excruciating pain, so I lifted up my blood stained hand into an "okay" sign.

I heard Mikey frantically dialing 911, and before they answered, he made a promise, "Gerard, its over. This is all going to end now. You will never get hit again after today, I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the hospital, with an IV in my ar- HOLY FUCK GET THAT NEEDLE OUT OF ME!

I frantically started to spaz out on my bed and Mikey pinned me down by my shoulders, "Easy there bud," he said calmly, "Looks like you're feeling better,"

"No," I eased up, "Just numb," I lifted my IV arm to look at it. I felt woozy staring at a sharp, cold piece of metal stuck in my arm drawing out blood… I cringed and put it back down to my side so I wouldn't throw up.

"I told them everything, Gerard," he looked down at the ground and fiddled with his shoes.

"Oh… What did they say?" I looked at my thumbs and twiddled them around.

"The police are most likely going to arrest dad. Mom too. Maybe," he said trailing off.

"Mom?" I said gaping. No, no, no. Not mom. Arrest my fuck of a dad, not my mom.

"All these years, she didn't tell anyone," he stated matter-of-factly. He wasn't wrong, "You and I both know that she doesn't deserve to be put in jail, but the police don't see it that way. Besides, dad blamed her of abusing you as well. 'If I go down, so does she.' Those were his last words when I left the house," he looked far away, staring nowhere.

"That mother fucking-," I started to tense up when a nurse walked in. She had a large nose, a large mole, and a large… stomach. I swear all she needed was green face paint and a pointy hat and BAM! You'd get the Wicked Witch of the West.

Why do I always get the ugly nurses? Sure, I'm gay, but… damn. This woman – if she was a woman – was just _something else_.

"How are you feeling, uh-," she looked at a metal clipboard tied to my bed, "Mr. Way?"

"Well I was just beaten to the point were I blacked out and then coughed up blood when I tried to speak," I glared at the wall, "But yeah, I'm feeling alright."

I felt bad for having an attitude with the nurse, but she acted as if my behavior was normal; she had seen it before. I could tell.

"Gerard, my name is Nurse Ellie," Ellie… "I have seen many cases like yours, and I can understand that you feel very agitated," I huffed, "But let me tell you something," I looked over at her, "You will get through this. Everything will be okay."

I felt myself soften up, "How can you say that…?" I whispered, broken hearted, "I didn't even know my parents knew that I was gay, and my father has been beating the hell out of me for it since I was fourteen. I didn't. Even. Know. Why," Ellie looked at me with gleaming, sympathetic eyes as I shared, "And they might be going to jail. Both of them,"

"I can see something in you, Mr. Way. I can see someone very special. Though I don't know what your talent is, I bet you have one, and you know it. You'll go far with that talent. As long as you can let go of right now. Let go of the past four years," she smiled at me, "You have the most dazzling hazel eyes, by the way,"

"Nurse Ellie…" I choked when I said 'Ellie', "Everyone used to call my grandmother Ellie. Her name was Elena," I trailed off into my own thoughts.

"Well, then! Heal up, Mr. Way!" She beamed at me, "The faster you do, the faster you can pursue your talent!"

I smiled at her with all of my small teeth showing, "Thank you,"

"Anytime, Hon."

Nurse Ellie didn't really help too much, though she lightened up my mood while I was in the hospital. Nearing the end of my recovery, I felt just as mad as when I came in. I had to face the court.

During the whole thing, I tried as hard as I could to get my dad into jail, and keep my mom out. I kept defending her and saying that she didn't do anything to hurt me, but the judge kept saying she hurt me by not telling anyone. I could never win.

Of course they both went to jail.

Then the judge said something I had never even thought of. I don't even think Mikey had the thought either, "Michael James Way will be assigned to an appropriately fitting foster home, while Gerard Arthur Way will be taking care of himself, seeing that he is, in fact, eighteen years old, and old enough to be on his own,"

What? No. No, no, no, no. There is no way Mikey is going to be leaving me. No way. No. Fucking. Way.

"Your Honor, if I might suggest, since I am old enough to be on my own and since I am an adult," I talked as calmly and as professionally as I could, "Wouldn't it be more suitable for Michael to stay with me? Is there any way for me to do that?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Way, your parents both requested that Michael be moved to a foster home until you have a nice job and a suitable place to live. And until you are able to prove that you can maintain those two factors."

After all, the victim is the one who always fails. In my book, anyways.

I looked over at Mikey. He mouthed the words "Help me out of this."

I nodded, my lips pursed.


	3. Chapter 3

I shoved the bottle into my mouth and tipped it upside down. I needed every last drop. I grunted in agitation as I realized I was out of booze.

My vision was blurry and cars raced past me on the highway. Stumbling a bit, I managed to find a park. It was empty and unattended to, but that was exactly what I needed. I found a tree towards the back of the park and sat up against it.

Reaching into my jeans pocket, I pulled out my lighter and cigarette pack. There was only one left. Oh joy. I muttered to myself as I flicked the lighter to life and burned the smoke. I took a nice big drag and let it go slowly, admiring the way the white dissolved into the air, twisting and twirling into the sun.

It had been four weeks since the court trial and all my bruises and bones had healed. Four weeks since I last saw my dad. Four weeks since I last saw Mom.

And Mikey.

Who the hell knows where he is? He could've ended up in a family who doesn't love him and is hurting him.

At least he was somewhat safe.

For the past four weeks, yes, I was not getting beat, and I was happy about that. But I'm alone. No job, no house, no money, no sanity. I was feeding out of whatever I could salvage from garbage cans, showering in people's pools, getting wasted, and all the while, there was only one person that I couldn't stop thinking about.

Frank.

Frank, my boyfriend, my /_lover_/. He had no idea I was ever beaten by anyone, let alone getting hospitalized for it and becoming homeless. I never told him because I never wanted him to worry. Ever. I loved his smile, and I knew that if I told him what happened, I would never see that smile again.

I missed his laugh and his lips against mine… Thinking about him made me happier as I sat against the tree. I smiled at the thought of him being in my arms again, kissing me again, and hugging me again.

He's the only reason why I'm alive right now. He gave me some kind of hope that I would be okay and that someday, I'd be healthy enough to see him again. I held on to the thought of him being here with me one of these days. Because if I let that go, I might as well have let my entire life go with it.

Because Frank is literally my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried not to cry as I shifted some blankets around on the ground. I decided to sleep next to that tree instead of my usual spot under the bridge; it was quieter here. Smashing a couple bugs, I set my backpack up against the base of the tree and curled up against it. Not the best pillow, but it would have to do.

I shuffled my feet around underneath the blankets then looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled and the moon emitted a comfortable glow, casting me deep into a well needed slumber. That night I dreamt.

I dreamt none of it ever happened: the abuse, taking Mikey away, becoming homeless, losing Frank… It was amazing. I had everything I wanted. A nice house near the forest, a beautiful daughter, and Mikey lived with us. Me, Frank, Mikey, and little Bandit (that was her name, apparently) all together in an astonishing home. The sun would peek out in between the trees in the morning in all the perfect spots, and Bandit would play with her friends from the kindergarten she went to.

But then someone was shaking me awake. My eyes fluttered open, blinking back tears in realization that none of it was actually real. No matter how much I wanted that dream to be real, it wasn't. And someone found me sleeping by a tree.

"Hey, man, wake up. The park manager told me to tell you to get up so he could mow the lawn. He said he doesn't mind you staying, but to just move for a couple hours until he's done," the man explained, shaking me by the shoulder.

"Huh… what? Oh, sorry yeah, I'll be out of here in just a minute," I didn't look him in the eye, embarrassed by how bad I must've looked. And smelled. So I just started to get up when he held his hand on my shoulder to help.

"Oh my gosh…" The man backed away and gasped, "Gerard, what happened?"

I turned toward the man, new tears filling my eyes. I blinked them out so I could see who he was, but I already knew. Why him? Why did he of all people have to find me like this?

It was time, though. Time he knew who I really was, and what really happened to me. No more lies, no more cover-ups. This man deserved the truth. He deserved everything I could ever offer. This man was Frank Iero, my boyfriend, my lover, the one who knew absolutely nothing about me.

"Frankie, love… I need to tell you something. I need to tell you a lot of things, actually," I trailed off as my mouth was attacked by his. His scent filled my nose and I was defeated. I kissed him back with every ounce of love I could find, but then I suddenly felt bad for him.

Even though he was kissing back as much as he could, you have to really love someone to smell them at their worst. Much less kissing them like never before.

He finally freed me and exhaled in a minty breath, "Sure as hell you do. Explain,"

I told him everything. Every last bit of it since the day we first kissed. By the end of my life story, I had him in tears. I was sitting against the tree and his head was in my lap, and I was petting his hair that was so soft and clean.

"You know what we have to do, right?" He gulped, still crying onto my ripped jeans.

"What are you thinking?" I looked down at him, his face red and quivering.

"We'll adopt Mikey. For good. And you're an adult so you can just move in with us," He suggested while wiping a tear from under his left eye, smearing the eyeliner down his cheek.

"I can't do that…" I shook my head and leaned it up against the rough bark.

"Why not? We'll just look after you until you're back on your feet, and then you'll be able to help pay rent and all. Then maybe even be able to go to college and get a house. It's perfect, Gee," Frank sat up and looked at me.

"That sounds amazing, Frankie, but… I'm so far down. I don't know if I can get back on my feet. The alcohol, the cigarettes… I can't stop them. They were all I've had for a solid year," I felt a tear running down my cheek in shame.

"But now you've got me," Frank grabbed my hand with both of his, and squeezed it to let me know that this was actually happening. It felt surreal. After a long pause I had broken the silence.

"Frankie, you love me, don't you?" I asked him. His face filled with a passion I have never seen.

"Gerard, I have always loved you. What kind of question is that?"

"Because I was never loved the way you loved me. Even before dad started beating me, I was never loved, so I never knew. I was just wondering if this is what love felt like," I looked up at the spring sky.

"This feeling, right now, is love. The feeling of acceptance, and caring, and adoration, and amazing passion, all combined into one. That's love, Gerard," he sighed and pulled me up to my feet.

"Can I have a shower…?" I kicked some leaves and looked at him embarrassed.

"Of course. While you're in there, I'll explain to mom and dad what's going on. They'll accept you, I know it! They already know we're gay for each other, so they'll have no problem with it," He said, rolling up my blankets into my backpack.

I stopped picking up my trash and stared at him, "They know?"

Without looking at me, he nodded, "Yup."

"And they're cool with it?"

"Yup,"

"That's amazing!"

He looked me in the eyes at that moment and whispered, "That's love,"


	5. Chapter 5

FRANK'S POV

Reviewing what I said to Gerard, I felt I was a bit too optimistic. I'm not sure where that came from, but I guess it was the giddiness inside me I felt when I saw him again. Four weeks of complete and desperate longing for one's lips really makes you miss a guy. A whole month, Gerard has been out here on the streets after getting his family taken away. This world is cruel.

The world is ugly. But Gerard is beautiful to me.

I needed him in my arms and I finally got it. But I felt bad for filling him with false hopes of a future. Once you're down, it's hard to get up again.

But I will do all I can so save him. I want him to be happy no matter what.

"Gerard?" I started

"Yes Frankie?" He looked at me confused.

"I missed you… a lot…" I cast my eyes down and a tear fell. Shoot now I look weak. God, there goes another one.

"I missed you too Frankie… More than you'll ever know. I dreamt about you every night wishing I would be clean enough to see you again. But you found me first," He shot me a smile, but it was a broken one. The way his lips cracked when he turned its corners up showed me this was his first smile since that day in the court.

I made him smile. For the first time in 28 days, I made him smile. And that made me smile as well.

"Good thing I did, too," I glanced at him and continued, "How about that shower, huh?" I let out a giggle and he playfully slapped my arm. "Here, I'll drive you to my house,"

I walked a shaky Gerard to my beat up car and we both sat in it, shutting the doors simultaneously. Gee threw his duffel bag in the back seat and exhaled, "This is too good to be true,"

"Yeah, but believe it. You're lucky my parents love you like they love me. Which is a lot, by the way. You don't have to worry about your past experience with adults, my folks are the best ones you'll ever know," I rubbed his knee and shot him a reassuring smile.

"I'm trusting you Frankie, and I'm nervous," he bounced his knee up and down.

"Why?"

"Because now they know I'm _gay _and it will be awkward this time seeing them,"

"Oh don't worry about that they know I'm gay too duh, I already said that. We can walk in there making out and not a single f**k will be given," I shrugged.

"Not a bad idea," Gerard smirked at me then winked.

"SEE! That's the Gerard I know. You're already coming back," I smiled.

After a couple minutes of driving, we finally met my driveway. Pulling up, my mom saw us, ran outside, and headed straight for Gerard's side of the car. She greets him with a huge loving hug.

"Oh my gosh Gerard I haven't seen you in ages, I heard about your situation from my husband! He works at the jail, so he knows a lot more than he needs to, the nosey man," Somewhere in her rushed ramble, I tuned out. She knew. This. Whole. Time.

"MOM!" I boomed, "How can you not tell me! I was worried sick about Gerard this past MONTH and you don't even tell me what's going on with my own boyfriend?"

She gaped at me then her face fell, "I couldn't tell you, baby, I was sworn to until Gerard showed up again and-"

"Never mind, I-I'm sorry," I felt bad for blowing up on mother because I know I shouldn't be mad. She was only doing what the law told her to, and people have a lot worse parents than me, "Come on Gerard, let's get you washed up,"

Mom smiled at me as I yanked Gerard into the house by his wrist. I led him to the bathroom and handed him a scruffy towel.

"What's wrong, Gerard? You've been quiet for a while," he shrunk down onto my bed and sighed.

"This is weird. You guys just scooped me up and brought me in like a stray," he smiled at nothing and said, "I'm just so happy I don't know what to do."

"Well so far we have only scooped you up," I turned on the shower to full on hot as I shouted through the bathroom/bedroom doorway, "The bringing you in part is still in progress," I walked out of the bathroom and shut my bedroom door that led to the kitchen.

"Why'd you close the door?" He questioned, puzzled.

"Because," I said, turning towards his beautiful frame, which was now sitting up on the edge of my mattress, "It's shower time,"

I moved closer to him and slowly undid his tie, dropping it to the carpet. He looked at me with glowing eyes and smiled, showing me he missed this. So much. Next was his jacket that he hesitantly shrugged off of his shoulders. Smirking, I unbuttoned each button that traced his neck, chest, and stomach, until Gerard was topless. A few deep chuckles came from him and he stood there letting me play fashion designer.

Not breaking eye contact, I reached down to his belt and slid it off of his black jeans, clinking as it hit the floor. I crouched down so I was eye level with his zipper, and I pulled the button loose, then inched the zipper down. Another chuckle.

I used my fingertips to guide his jeans down to his ankles, but I left his boxers on for now. Gerard groaned in agitation when I walked away from him, leaving him half-aroused and half-naked. He held up a middle finger at me.

I laughed because he looked so funny, pants on the ground and angry.

Smiling evilly, I left the room so he could clean up. That should teach him not to run away on me and not tell me where he is!

I was still smiling as I reached the table where my mom was drinking tea and reading a magazine.

"What are you smiling about, Frank?" My smile made her smile and she laughed, "It's been a long time since I saw you smile that much."

"I just missed him so much. He's the one, mom. That's actually what I'm here to talk about…"


	6. Chapter 6

GERARD'S POV

I stepped out of the shower and into freezing air as I blindly searched for my towel, "God dammit, where's my freaking towel," Soon my hand grazed a soft, scruffy surface and I gripped it. I cleared up my drenched eyes and drenched body, soaking up all the clean water.

Clean water.

It hit me: This was my first actual shower in a month… All the grime and soot collected in the past weeks are washed away. A sign of a new beginning.

Or am I just being too deep? It's just a shower, after all. But I did feel less alien then I did thirty minutes ago. I scrunched the towel over my head and rubbed my soaking black hair that is now in every which direction. As I pulled the towel off of me and inspected my reflection in the wall mirror, I grimaced.

I looked horribly skinny; well, skinnier than I have ever been. Not nearly as bony as Mikey though. But that is just the way he was built. I'm supposed to be a bit meatier, buffer than I am now. Now that I realize it, my clothes did seem to bag much more than skinny jeans and slim fit shirts should.

Looking over to my right, I spotted a scale. Last time I weighed myself was six months before, so I wanted to see how I had changed. But at the same time, I didn't want to. The temptation and curiosity plagued me, but I refused.

I knew I was just going to get obsessed with my weight again like I used to be. I knew I was going to like the result that came up on the scale, and want to starve myself again to remain this way.

I turned away from the piece of plastic and looked back at the large hanging glass on the wall. Horrible. Yet I liked the way I could see a lot of my bones…

No. I couldn't afford to think that way. Not again. I've always hated my reflection and I wasn't going to start liking the way I looked now, especially that I'm dangerously underweight.

I'm supposed to be on the road to recovery, not going even further down.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and turned the doorknob, swinging the door open slowly. Waiting in his room, an eager Frank jumped up and down, excited.

"You're such a kid…" I giggled at him, still shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Good news, she said you could stay, on some conditions," His smile was large and hopeful.

"So, what are they?"

Frank sat me down on his bed and started, "Well, you have to find a job as soon as possible so you could help pay rent each month. She said I could help you out at first just to kick you off. I work down at the guitar shop, and we're always looking for help there. They pay good bucks! So what do you think?"

"Frank that's a great idea! But…" I looked down, "What about Mikey?"

"Don't worry about that, my mom said she will work it out with the court and get Mikey back for you," He smiled with one corner of his mouth this time as I looked up at him.

"You don't have to do this you know. It's too much. Plus… I don't want to let you down. How am I gonna get sober, Frank? You know how I am with alcohol!"

"Gerard, it will be okay! Right now you don't have money for alcohol, so that's a start. And don't think I'm going to lend you any, either. When you do get the job, I want you to be in control of your own money, so I'm trusting you. Do the right thing, okay?" He looked at me with a concerned face and I had to start laughing.

"Okay, Dr. Phil!" I threw myself back on his bed and started giggling like a child.

Frank them crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "It's not funny, I want you to be safe!"

I sat back up and smiled at his beautiful face. "You can trust me, okay? I will be fine. It will be hard, but I'm doing this for you, alright?" I leaned in and peck his lips shortly before grinning at his perfect features.

He smiled back at me, "Alright. I trust you. Now get some pajamas on, it's getting late,"

"Um, homeless? No clean clothes?" I raised my arms out to the sides to remind him.

"Oh, right, here," I waited as he got up and rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a misfits shirt and large flannel pajama pants. 'The Frank Iero usual' we used to call it. He seemed to remember it, too. "The Frank Iero usual," he said as he tossed the lump of cotton at me.

"Cool, thanks!"

"Shut up and get dressed," he chuckled.

"Dinner's ready, boys!" Frank's mom shouted as we played guitar hero in the living room.

"Sure, one second, mom, we gotta finish this last song!" Frank yelled back over his shoulder.

The lyrics to Livin' On A Prayer boomed over the expensive entertainment system, as we both strummed and batted at our plastic guitars. The ending soon came up and Frank and I were feeling at our numbed fingers. "Damn, you beat me," I said.

He didn't hear me, as he was fully interested in the dinner laid out on the wooden table. I could clearly point out where Frank was sitting, since there was only one spot with tofu soup in front of it.

"Aw cool, thanks mom!" He said, lowering himself into a chair.

I sat down next to him, in front of a large plate filled with lasagna, green beans, and a small piece of garlic bread. "Hope you like Italian food, Gerard," Frank's mother shot me a smile.

"Are you kidding? It's New Jersey, isn't it?" I laughed a bit with Frank as he got back into slurping his noodles.

"Ha, I suppose you're right," she takes a forkful of beans into her mouth, "Looks like you're coming out of your shell quickly, huh? It's good to have you back, Gerard."

I finish chewing my bite of AMAZING cheesy, pasta-y, meaty goodness and respond, "It's so nice of you guys to take me in like this, including my brother. I could never repay you for what you've done for us. It means so much," I sip my iced tea, "By the way, dinner is absolutely delicious!"

"It's no problem, really. We're happy we could do this for you and Mikey. We love you like our own. And after hearing what you've gone through, you shouldn't have to live that way. Oh, and uh… Gerard? Frank?"

We both stopped fiddling with our food and looked at her. Frank still had some white noodles dangling from his lips, and awkwardly and noisily slurped them into his mouth. "Yes?' We both asked, nervous.

"Your dad took the night shift tonight at the jail, and since it's only us for now…" she leaned in closer to us, "I need to ask you both a favor…"

Both of us nodded, still scared of what was coming up.

She lowered her voice to a whisper and stuck her head in between ours, "If you are going to have sex tonight, do it in the upstairs bedroom so you can both make sure that I can't hear you,"

Frank then flailed away from the table, his chair projected backwards, and screamed, "MOOOM OH MY GOSH,"

I sat and tried to conceal my giggles that were threatening to spill out as I peered at an exasperated Frank, still blushing in embarrassment. "What, I'm just trying to save you guys from embarrassment in case I do hear you!"

By then, I started laughing, tears flowing out my eyes as the back and forth continued. "Great job trying not to embarrass me, mom!" His cheeks were pinker than ever and he flailed his arms along with his words.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay! But the offer still stands… Upstairs. Okay?" She cracked a smile and I calmed down as well as Frank.

Frank huffed, and exhaled, "Okay, fine." He picked up his chair and gingerly left the room, leaving me alone with Ms. Iero.

"Gerard, can you please make sure-" she started.

I cut her off, smiled, and held my hand up in front of me, "It's okay. I got it." I chuckled as I slid my plate into the sink.

"Okay, thanks," she sighed.

I insisted that I helped with the dishes, and she finally let me do them. After that was over, I went into bed with an already sleeping Frank.

I slid in, trying not to wake him up. I felt bad when he started to stir next to me. Frank faced me and I could still see his gleaming teeth in the dark. He was smiling sinisterly, and made me come closer. I put my ear next to his head.

"Want to go upstairs?" He whispered.

I smiled back at him with the same mischief he had, "Hell yeah,"


End file.
